The Lost World Jurassic Park (1997)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Lost World: Jurassic Park In a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cold_opening cold opening], a wealthy couple and their daughter hold a picnic on "Isla Sorna", unaware of the dangers surrounding them. The girl wanders off and encounters a pack of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compsognathus Compsognathus]'', and is attacked and nearly killed before her father and his servants intervene. Four years after the incident at Jurassic Park, John Hammond ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Attenborough Richard Attenborough]) has lost control of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/InGen InGen] to his unscrupulous nephew, Peter Ludlow ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arliss_Howard Arliss Howard]), resulting from an incident involving a wealthy family's encounter with loose dinosaurs. Ian Malcolm ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeff_Goldblum Jeff Goldblum]) publicized the incident, but disbelief has destroyed his academic reputation, and legal action has prevented him getting any evidence. Hammond, now in poor [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park# health] and possibly dying, summons Malcolm to his home and tells him about Isla Sorna, known as "Site B", where the dinosaurs were engineered and nurtured for a few months, before they were moved to Isla Nublar, the location of the park. He explains that after Jurassic Park was shut down, a hurricane destroyed the containment facilities on Isla Sorna, and the dinosaurs have been living free in the wild ever since. Hammond asks Malcolm to join a team that will travel to Site B, and will help him stop Ludlow from exploiting the site for InGen. They will also help the movement to leave it as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nature_preserve nature preserve]. Malcolm initially refuses, but agrees after learning that his girlfriend, paleontologist Sarah Harding ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julianne_Moore Julianne Moore]), is part of the team and is already there, while the others will meet her after three days. Malcolm meets the team of people he will join with: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park# vehicle] engineer Eddie Carr ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_Schiff Richard Schiff]), and documentary producer Nick Van Owen ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vince_Vaughn Vince Vaughn]). Shortly after arriving on the island, they find Sarah. Sarah attempts to take a close-up picture of a baby ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stegosaurus Stegosaurus]''. Predictably, its parents attack Sarah, protecting their baby. Sarah survives by hiding in a hollow log. At camp, they discover Kelly ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanessa_Lee_Chester Vanessa Lee Chester]), Malcolm's adopted daughter, had stowed away on the trailer. Malcolm tries to get Kelly home, but they are interrupted by the arrival of an InGen team led by Ludlow, which they spot chasing and capturing several dinosaur species such as ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parasaurolophus Parasaurolophus]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachycephalosaurus Pachycephalosaurus]'', ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gallimimus Gallimimus]'' and''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mamenchisaurus Mamenchisaurus]'', identified by InGen paleontologist Dr. Robert Burke ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_F._Duffy Thomas F. Duffy]). Roland wishes to hunt and kill an adult male ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus_Rex Tyrannosaurus Rex]'' by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring. That night, Nick (who reveals to the team that he is a member of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth_First Earth First]) and Sarah sneak into the InGen camp to free the dinosaurs, which cause a huge commotion as a ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops Triceratops]'' destroys the camp and the dinosaurs escape, leading InGen tracker Roland Tembo ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pete_Postlethwaite Pete Postlethwaite]) to blame his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second-in-command second-in-command] Dieter Stark ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_Stormare Peter Stormare]) for the failure. During the commotion caused by the fleeing dinosaurs, Nick frees the baby and takes it to the trailer so Sarah can set its broken leg, frightening Kelly, making her ask Malcolm to go into the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=High_hide&action=edit&redlink=1 high hide]" which is Eddie's lift that goes above trees. While Kelly, Malcolm, and Eddie are in the lift, they hear the T-rex in the distance, making Malcolm call the trailer to tell Nick and Sarah that the T-rex is near. Because the baby rex struggles during their treatment, neither Sarah nor Nick is able to answer. Malcolm decides to head to the trailer before the T-rex gets there, which he does. Later, a scouting Eddie sees the ''Tyrannosaurs'' headed for the trailer, and heads for the camp to save the group. The team gives the adult ''Tyrannosaurus'' its child, but moments later it and its mate push one half of the double trailer over a cliff with the group inside. Eddie connects a rope to the trailer and tries to pull the trailer back up using one of the SUVs, but he is attacked and eaten by the ''Tyrannosaurs''. The trailer falls off the cliff, and explodes, but its occupants hold on to the rope, only to be rescued by the remnants of the InGen team. With both groups' communications equipment destroyed in the attacks, they team up to reach the old InGen compound's radio station. Stark dies when he is separated from the group and devoured by a pack of ''Compsognathus'', one of which he had tried to shock with a cattle prod earlier. Dieter's friend, Carter ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Rosales_Jr. Thomas Rosales Jr.]) fails to hear Dieter's screams due to listening to headphones. At night, the ''Tyrannosaurs'' come across the group's camp. One of them pokes its head into Sarah and Kelly's tent. Carter then sees the ''Tyrannosaurs'' and screams, waking up the rest. As they all flee with the female rex in pursuit, Carter falls and is crushed under its foot, and Dr. Burke is eaten by the dinosaur. Back at the ruined campsite, Roland, after realizing that someone has unloaded his hunting rifle, stays behind and manages to tranquilize the male rex twice. The fleeing team, including Roland's team and hunting partner, Ajay Sidhu ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvey_Jason Harvey Jason]), passes through a field of tall grass to reach the compound, but they were all killed by ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptors Velociraptors]'', leaving no survivors. Shortly after, Nick finds Ajay's bag with the coordinates. The trio then realizes that the entire InGen team is already dead, and run for the compound, with three raptors in pursuit. Nick reaches the compound and manages to radio for help, but Malcolm, Sarah, and Kelly are attacked by the raptors and go into hiding. After a fight with the raptors, in which Kelly manages to severely injure one and Sarah is able to turn the remaining two raptors against each other, they reunite with Nick, and fly away in a rescue helicopter that Nick had contacted earlier. Flying away, Nick reveals that he is the one that removed the bullets from Roland's gun, but as they look out the chopper's windows they spot the caged ''Tyrannosaurus'' and Ludlow preparing to ship it and its baby back to the mainland. However, Roland quits his post after Ajay's death in the raptor attack and leaves by helicopter. Some time later, when the ship carrying the dinosaur arrives in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Diego San Diego], it crashes into the dock. Ludlow and some guards investigate the boat and find the entire crew dead. A guard opens the cargo hold, thinking there might be some crew members below, despite Malcolm's warnings, inadvertently releasing the ''Tyrannosaurus'', which escapes into the neighborhood, then into the city, and creates havoc killing a dog and one person. Realizing that the creature will likely come for its infant, Malcolm and Sarah ask Ludlow where the infant is. He reveals to them that it is in the Jurassic Park amphitheater, Hammond's original dinosaur attraction, which he abandoned in favor of the Isla Nublar facility. They rush to the amphitheater to get the baby, using it to lure the adult back to the boat. Ludlow tries to intervene, but is trapped in the cargo hold and devoured by the infant ''Tyrannosaurus''. Malcolm and Sarah manage to tranquilize the adult before it can escape again and seal it in the hold. The next day, Malcolm, Sarah and Kelly watch television reports of the cargo ship on its way back to Isla Sorna, surrounded by a convoy of naval vessels. The program breaks away to an interview with Hammond, who explains that the American and Costa Rican governments have agreed to declare the island a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nature_preserve nature preserve] so the dinosaurs can live free of human interference, and says "Life will find a way," paraphrasing something Malcolm told him on Isla Nublar four years earlier.=